


you aren't who i was expecting but i suppose you'll do

by makemelovely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Implied Narcissa Black Malfoy/James Potter, Mentioned Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Freeform, Minor Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Private School, draco freaks about his soulmate, he goes to private school and meets luna in college, or more specifically the words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Draco Malfoy is eleven when his words appear on his right wrist and his soulmate’s initials appear on his left wrist. The words are loopy and messy in a whimsical way. The thing that concerns him the most are the actual words themselves.//or the one where draco's words are weird and odd and he hates this he really does





	you aren't who i was expecting but i suppose you'll do

Draco Malfoy is eleven when his words appear on his right wrist and his soulmate’s initials appear on his left wrist. The words are loopy and messy in a whimsical way. The thing that concerns him the most are the actual words themselves.  _ There are quite a lot of crumple-horned snorkacks floating about your head.  _ Draco does what he’s sure is a comical double take before he opens his mouth and begins shouting. “Mother!” He bellows, and a split second later “Father!” follows.

 

“What, darling? Are you okay?” His mother rushes into the room, putting her diamond earrings in with a pale, delicate hand. Her shirt sleeve falls a little bit, slides down just enough to expose the slim white and gold watch she wears to cover her soulmate’s initials. Most high society people do it these days because it is such a hassle to attend court to discuss someone’s  _ obvious  _ attempt at getting money.

 

“No!” He snaps, face screwed up tight so he doesn't do something embarrassing like cry. He jerks his sleeve down to reveal his sentence, glaring fiercely at the offensive words marking his pale skin. “Look at my words!”

 

His mother’s face lights up, and she hugs him tightly. “Oh, Draco this is wonderful news! Why are you so upset?”

 

“Because my soulmate is insane! Christ, look at my words, Mother. Look!” Draco shoved his wrist closer to her face, cheeks flushed a rather unattractive shade of pink.

 

“Darling, you should never be ashamed of your soulmate. It’s what leads to regret. I don't want you to regret anything, love, so try to keep an open mind.” His mother rubs her thumb along her words which are concealed by the silky lavender of her shirt.

 

Draco pretends he doesn't hear the “I wish I did.” That his mother murmurs under her breath. Draco nods glumly, but he puts his watch over the initials and orders a band for his words.

 

(Draco sees his mother’s initials once. He knows it’s not his father’s name because the letters aren't large and loopy, elegant and regal. They are small and cramped, sloppy and messy and all wrong and too stark against his mother’s wrist. He sees the initials and the writing and his stomach cramps. He sees  _JP_ and then his mother adjusts her watch and sucks in a deep breath.)

 

* * *

 

 

Draco goes to private school and makes fun of scholarship kids and then he makes fun of Harry Potter because  _ he’s  _ friends with scholarship kids. God, how pathetic can you get?

 

The only time Draco allows himself to get close to a scholarship kid is when he accidentally asks Hermione Granger out. She had been looking lovely that day in a light purple sweatshirt that really flashed against her dark skin. He had sidled up to her, smirked, and said “My name is Draco Malfoy; I’m sure you’ve heard it before.”

 

Hermione turned to him, brown eyes narrowed. “I’m quite sure I have but you won't like where I’ve heard it from which is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.” Hermione told him in a rush of breath.

 

Draco nodded, turned around, and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco leans against a wall, grinning slyly at a gorgeous redhead. He’s seventeen and he’ll be eighteen in a few months. He still hasn't met his soulmate but he honestly doesn't give a fuck. He’s still a boy and his soulmate is still odd as fuck. 

 

He leans a little close to the redhead, smiling smugly. “I’m Draco Malfoy.” He smirks.

 

The girl’s smirk turns a little sharper, a bit more smug. “Ginny Weasley.” She grins toothily at him, and Draco thinks _ Well, fuck it. _

 

* * *

 

 

Okay so Draco spends more time with scholarship kids then he’d like to admit. More accurately he begins sleeping with Ginny Weasley. She’s not his soulmate, in fact her soulmate is Harry bloody Potter. So yeah he starts sleeping with Ginny anywhere and everywhere. He attaches his lips to her neck, her body pressed against the wall. Laying on the couch, Ginny riding him at a leisurely pace. Missionary in bed, Draco moaning into Ginny’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco absently reaches for Ginny’s wrist, and surprisingly she lets him.  _ Hey, you’re Ron’s little sister, Ginny, right?  _ Are the words printed on her wrist.

 

“It’s not you.” Ginny mumbles sleepily, eyes still closed as she buries her face deeper in the pillow.

 

“I didn't think it was.” He growls, a little defensive. He swallows, and lays back down. His neck presses against Ginny’s hair, and her cold fingers press against the bottom of his ribcage.

 

* * *

 

  
  


She invites him to a party, and she wears the tightest black dress and some girl wearing radishes drifts into the party a hour and a half late. She floats to Ginny, wraps her in her arms and squeezes tightly. “Gin, hello! Sorry I was late I got caught up in the fields.”

 

Ginny waves her off, gently taking the waifish girl by the wrist. “Luna, this is Draco.” Ginny introduced them, a smirk on her face.

 

Draco didn't even have a chance to wonder about it because Luna opened her mouth. “There are quite a lot of crumple-horned snorkacks floating about your head.” Luna said, oddly cheerful. Or rather, odd  _ and  _ cheerful.

 

“What the fuck?” Draco responds immediately, and then the words send a spark of recognition through his body. “Oh bloody hell. You’re my soulmate?”

 

“Appears I am. Luna Lovegood, and you are?”

 

Draco groans, resigned to his horrible fate. “Draco Malfoy.”

 

“I know a few ways to get rid of the snorkacks, if  you'd like to hear them?” Luna says dreamily, silvery eyes wide. And okay her tie-dye t-shirt is actually charming and she’s really cute and maybe this’ll work out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mother, Father. I’d like to introduce you to my soulmate Luna Lovegood.” Draco says, arm tucked around Luna’s waist. She’s dressed in a green and pink blouse with orange pants. Draco smiles proudly at his parents, and his mother  _ simply  _ beams.

 

“Er, Draco?” His father begins slowly, haltingly. “What is she wearing?”

 

Draco just holds Luna tighter and smiles bigger.

 


End file.
